


Not Made of Iron

by asgardiandrums



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 100 percent pure crack, M/M, One Shot, This is pure crack, im not even sorry, its what I do best xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony... pick up the pen," Loki commanded, motioning to the pen lying on the ground.</p><p>Tony stopped dead in his tracks, and stared at Loki. He remembered what happened last time. Loki just smiled wildly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Made of Iron

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote whilst in Paris (it was a friends idea that I took and ran with and probably had waaaay too much creativity).
> 
> enjoy :)

"Tony... pick up the pen," Loki commanded, motioning to the pen lying on the ground.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks, and stared at Loki. He remembered what happened last time. Loki just smiled wildly.

"No." Tony said. 

Loki's smile didn't falter. "Tony... the pen?"

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Loki, why?"

"Just pick up the pen, I promise I won't do anything you won't like," Loki told him, smiling with mischief behind his eyes.

"Why should I believe the god of mischief and lies?" Tony challenged, smirking.

"Because you will, no matter what your heart tells you," Loki said. "Pick up the pen."

Tony sighed and started to reach for the pen. Loki's eyes sparkled a mischievous green. Tony stood back up.

"Just, Lokes.... don't..." Tony stammered. 

"Don't what?" Loki asked, innocently batting his eyes.

Tony have him a pointed look, and proceeded to pick up the pen.

In a flash of green, Loki was behind him, bent forward with his helmet on (just the helmet), and shoved it forward. Tony gasped.

"Loki!!!" he shouted.

Loki contorted his body so that he threw his legs over Tony's shoulders, knocking him over, and pinning him to the ground. 

"Hush now, Anthony. It'll be ok," Loki comforted him.

Everything in Tony hurt. Dammit he knew better, but Loki made him do crazy things.   
Loki was lying flat (stomach down) against Tony's back. His helmets horns had been flipped around so they curved toward the front not the back. The tips had been curved over, smooth, unlike last time. That's when they discovered Tony was truly not iron on the inside. 

Loki began to move his head in such a way that the helmet slipped in and out of the magically slippery heat he was lying above. Tony moaned because it was so strange, and ok he had really weird kinks (especially involving a shape shifting god). He wouldn't last long because of the surprise and Loki being Loki. 

It only took 15 minutes. Tony was a panting mess and Loki was smiling evilly and looked like he was glowing. 

"Lokes, if you ever... do that... to me... again... I will tackle you to the ground and fuck you with the iron man suit," Tony threatened, smiling. 

Loki rolled toward Tony and ran a hand through his hair, "Oh Anthony, we both know I'd enjoy that far too much."

Tony laughed and snuggled up next to his crazy god.


End file.
